


Summerpornathon Hump Day Specials

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sketches, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Pornathon bonus mid-week challenges, Week 1-7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1 - Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> These were all supposed to be lighthearted. IDK what happened but maybe Wednesdays are my angst days.

**Week 1: Vacation**

Merlin loved his cottage by the sea. He loved the salt in the air and on his skin, loved the sand between his toes.  
Loved waking up to the hum of the ocean, unrelenting and alive. Making him feel like he wasn't really alone.  
  
He thought that when he found Arthur again, he would bring him here, he would open the door and Arthur would follow, and he'd look around at Merlin's little, quiet life, and it could be like they were on vacation- just Arthur and Merlin, and the sea.  
  
They could live here, just like this.  
  
Merlin thought Arthur would love surfing- probably be brilliant at it, just like he was at anything requiring the strength and agility he'd been born with.  
  
He'd take to it like a duck to water.  
  
Merlin could almost see it when he closed his eyes against the orange sunset as he sat in the sand, the glare painting the insides of his eyelids a violent peach. He could almost see Arthur.  
  
Arthur would love it so much. And he would stay. He would stay ...

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/NeverLeave_zps84e7a1d1.jpg.html)


	2. Week 2: Back To The 90s

**Week 2: Back to the 90s**

Merlin's fingers are aching, they're hurting bad, but he can't quit now.  
  
It's like his heart stopped when he first heard the song yesterday, and he can't stop, can't eat, can't  _live_ until he gets this right, learns it right.  
  
Rewinding the video he taped off the television and starting to watch it again, he plays along with it until he can't hear anything but the sound of his own guitar and then shit! Wow, that's it, that's it right there, there's a slide here and he's done it, he can do it again if he tries, Merlin knows he can.  
  
Again and again, the same riff. He plays, and sings along, and the words take root in him.  
  
Tomorrow, he'll play it to Arthur. Maybe they can work this one in to the set they've been jamming in Gwaine's garage.   
  
It's two am, but fuck sleep, man.  
  
He plays and plays and the music lives inside him.

  

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/NiravaAU_zps9f408b02.jpg.html)


	3. Week 3: Costume Party

**Week 3: Costume Party**

Since Arthur's miraculous return from Avalon a few months ago, they've sailed through Merlin's box set collection. Mainlined the lot.  
  
Arthur couldn't help it- Buffy's fighting style's a thing of beauty, and he should know. And Angel, well. Inside Arthur's still slow-clapping for how the team of demon misfits checked out.   
  
Spike's his favourite though, so when Merlin suggests choosing characters from the show for Gwaine's party, it's a no-brainer for Arthur.  
  
He doesn't quite know what he expected of Merlin's costume. It's not this.  
  
But as long as Merlin's lithe body fills out that tight costume the way it does, Arthur's not complaining.

  

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/MerlinasIllyria_zps053a91cd.jpg.html)


	4. Week 4: Career Day

**Week 4: Career Day**

 HANDS AGAINST THE WALL. THAAAAT'S RIGHT, GOOD BOY, EMRYS. NOW, SPREAD 'EM.

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Spreadem_zpsf3c4fb75.jpg.html)


	5. Week 5: Drinking Games

**Week 5: Drinking Games**

 

Sometimes, Merlin is a maudlin drunk.

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/DrunkLetterToArthur_zps777b0a4d.jpg.html)


	6. Week 6: Colours

**Week 6: Colours**

 

Arthur wore many colours well. Merlin remembers the bleached wheat of his hair in high summer, like a good harvest.  
  
He smiles, adjusts his earphones and flicks to the next song. This one's too sad.  
  
Looking up at London's winter sky and thinking of entire conversations carried out in silent looks exchanged between them, Merlin thinks Arthur wore blue well, too, whatever his mood.  
  
Dodging the rain, Merlin slips under the awning of a shop, thinking to wait it out. He's not sure why his thoughts have suddenly turned to Arthur on a day like today, but there it is. It's nice, actually, nice to feel fond instead of spiralling down to the usual bottom-of-the bottle malaise.  
  
He watches the crowd roll past in an endless tide of human condition and think that sometimes Arthur is red, defining those early years of Merlin's life when he still believed, like a bright smear over an entire decade. As red as velvet gowns and long capes used as blankets and as vital as the blood in his veins.  
  
Merlin's seen those colours many times in his long, long life. Does a double-take now and again, thinking,  _is it- could it-_  
  
No.  
  
He still looks though. Always will, until it's not just gold, or blue or red, but all the colours are right, and add up to the sum of his life.


	7. Week 7: Gay Pride

**Week 7: Gay Pride**

Arthur pulls his shoulders back, limbers up like for a fight. Knows about fights, Arthur.

  
This isn't supposed to be one though, everyone else on the float's all dimpled smiles and fucking glitter, and fuck it, Arthur loves fucking glitter. He looks at the buckets of glitter and confetti all mixed up and ready to throw at the crowd. It's basically calling his name. There's a chapstick in the pocket of his cutoffs. He dives into the tighter than tight pocket and fishes it out.   
  
Yeah.  
  
Jaw set, he rips off his Albion Gay Alliance t-shirt and paints zigzaggy lines all over himself with the chapstick, making sure to go around his nipples, nice and thick until they're glistening. He draws the shape of a crude cock and balls on his thigh just for the hell of it, tosses the used up chapstick and dives into the bucket for a handful of the good stuff.   
  
There. No way Uther's missing that, on TV and later, when Arthur stumbles through the door with glittery nipples and a cock on his leg, hopefully pissed as a maggot and high on gay.  
  
"A stage I'm going through, my arse."


End file.
